


a few more minutes

by Yersina



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yersina/pseuds/Yersina
Summary: “What the hell,” Seungsik whispers harshly. “What is—did you just make the world’s laziest blanket fort?”Chan wrinkles his nose and kicks Seungsik in the shin. “Don’t be rude,” he whispers back. Seungsik’s not sure why they’re whispering. “A blanket fort is a blanket fort, even if it’s just two guys lying on a bed under a blanket.”
Relationships: Heo Chan & Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik, could probably be read as either
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	a few more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> 95z friendship is one of the best things ever and i am proud to contribute my part through my perpetual agenda of meaningless fluff
> 
> in other words it’s midterm season rn but my mind is Only victon

“If I have to write another page of this essay, I am going to scream,” Seungsik mutters, scanning tiredly over the half-page of writing that he has so far. He still has a few days left since it’s not due until the end of the week, but he has at least five pages left to write, and he’s running out of ideas fast. “Remind me to hit my past self over the head for not running away screaming when I realized this class has both a final exam and a final essay.”

“Sucks to be you,” Chan says mercilessly, staring down at his own computer. Seungsik envies his ability to study on his bed without his spine completely deforming from bad posture. “Your past self deserves it.” 

Seungsik sighs and makes the executive decision to give up on his essay for now. His headache resurges with a vengeance as soon as he tears his eyes away from his screen, and he massages his temples in the hopes that it’ll go away. “I hate being a college student.”

Chan looks up at him, rubbing an eye aggressively. “Am I going to have to give you a pep talk again? You _know_ that Seungwoo-hyung is better at those.”

Seungwoo is, in fact, better at pep talks than Chan, but the thought of walking all the way across campus in the cold to Seungwoo’s apartment just so he can get some sage life advice and maybe some cuddles doesn’t sound particularly attractive. Seungsik instead decides to shuffle his way across their dorm room and collapse into Chan’s bed, ignoring the way Chan hisses and draws back dramatically as if he’s a vampire and Seungsik is the sun. “You have your own perfectly serviceable bed right there,” Chan stresses. He still puts away his computer and rearranges his blankets so that they’re covering Seungsik, though, so he’s clearly not that put out.

“Yeah, but it’s harder to bother you from my bed.” Seungsik lies back and accepts the stuffed animal that Chan hits him in the face with, having learned from experience that it’s preferable to trying to protest and getting a mouthful of fur for his trouble. 

“You suck.” Chan pulls the stuffed animal—a squishy corgi plush that Sejun had gotten him as a joke for his birthday one year—to his chest and peers at Seungsik over the top of its head. “What's wrong with you now?” 

Seungsik sighs loudly and flops onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “Nothing’s wrong. I just have so much work and not enough time to do it, and I’m just tired from having to—to market myself. I want to become a teacher, I really do, but all the steps to get me there are just... exhausting.” He's not sure if he should feel quite this bone-tired when he's only in his twenties, but there are times when he thinks about the long, overwhelming road in front of him and just wants to lie down and not move for a while.

He laughs when he feels Chan patting his shoulder awkwardly. “Er, yeah,” Chan agrees hesitantly. “That sucks.”

“This is why I leave the pep talks to Seungwoo-hyung,” Seungsik tells him, and accepts the second corgi hit to the shoulder with no complaint. 

He hears Chan grumble to himself for a few moments before a rough shove to his shoulder gets his attention. “Here—budge over,” Chan orders, and manhandles Seungsik until they’re arranged side by side on Chan’s tiny single bed, with Chan and his blanket squished against the wall and Seungsik nearly falling off the edge.

“I’m not sure how this is an improvement.” Seungsik wiggles his way to safer ground, reluctantly clutching onto Chan’s jacket sleeves for purchase. Chan loops an arm around his waist as well, doing his best to pull him closer.

“Shush—I didn’t plan this out well.” At this distance, Seungsik can see the way Chan’s ears start to grow red from embarrassment.

The strange half-hug that they’ve ended up in, with Chan’s head almost tucked into Seungsik’s armpit, isn’t exactly the most comfortable position Seungsik has ever been in, and he’s not sure why Chan decided that this was an improvement to their previous arrangement. Before he can complain, though, Chan twists around and grabs a corner of his blanket, pulling it around quickly so that it balloons over them and kicking out with his foot until they’re both covered by Chan’s comforter. With the dim overhead light leaking in through the fabric, Seungsik can just barely make out Chan’s satisfied expression. 

“What the hell,” Seungsik whispers harshly. “What is—did you just make the world’s laziest blanket fort?”

Chan wrinkles his nose and kicks Seungsik in the shin. “Don’t be rude,” he whispers back. Seungsik’s not sure why they’re whispering. “A blanket fort is a blanket fort, even if it’s just two guys lying on a bed under a blanket.”

“This is so stupid,” Seungsik whispers, but his heart’s not in it, and from the way that Chan hums grumpily but doesn’t say anything, he can tell. 

As they lie there, the first thing that Seungsik notices is that it’s warm under the blanket. He’s been trying to figure out ways to keep himself warm in the winter cold and is constantly bemoaning their lack of individual thermostats in the dorm rooms, but—it’s warm under the blanket. Chan himself is practically a space heater, and Seungsik can almost feel the heat radiating off of him in the enclosed space. It’s strangely comfortable, even if Chan’s hair tickles his nose every time Seungsik breathes in and the single bed _really_ isn’t meant to fit two people in it. 

He startles a bit when Chan curls in closer, tucking himself into the space beneath Seungsik’s chin with his forehead nearly touching nearly Seungsik’s chest. “Just—take a break, okay?” Chan says softly. “You...” He falls silent, and Seungsik waits ten seconds before letting out an encouraging noise. “You...” he starts again. “You’re important. So take a break, okay? You’re allowed to take a break.”

Seungsik hides a smile into the crown of Chan’s head, touched by the words. “Are you the boss of me now?” he can’t help but tease. “Ordering me to take a break?”

Chan huffs, reaching up and pinching Seungsik in the side even when he tries to twitch away. “Yes, if it’ll get you to stop. Even you need to rest sometimes.”

“Okay, okay.” Seungsik settles them back into a more comfortable position, hooking an arm over Chan’s shoulders and resting his chin lightly on Chan’s head. He can’t imagine that this position is particularly comfortable for Chan, especially since he’s still largely squished against the wall, but Chan doesn’t complain and just presses his forehead to Seungsik’s collarbone. “Message received.”

“Good.”

They lie like that for a while, long enough that Seungsik can feel his eyelids start to droop and his blinks get longer and longer. “Hey, Seungsik-ah, are you falling asleep?” Chan murmurs, sounding half-asleep himself. 

Seungsik hums, turning slightly so that he can bring a hand up and pet Chan’s hair clumsily. “You can go to sleep too.”

Chan makes a wordless noise of protest. “You snore.”

If Seungsik had the energy, he’d roll his eyes. “Then leave.”

“This is _my_ bed— _you_ leave.” 

Seungsik promises himself that he’ll get up in a moment and move to his own bed, just as soon as Chan falls asleep. It’s warm and dark under the blankets, and the room is bright and cold, and leaving means that he’ll probably feel too guilty about not doing work and will pick up his essay again. He can stay for a few minutes longer, and then he’ll get up. 

Just a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yersin_a) | [tumblr](https://littlenookofnonsense.tumblr.com/) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yersin_a)


End file.
